User blog:Kayem-san/KM's Foretaste Sunday V
No godamn intro. Shut up. Fanick Scuffle 3 Fanick Scuffle 2 was a letdown even for me, so I'm making another game for the series. I really don't understand the point of including move sets but I'll do them anyways, seeing as they're popular here. Unique art as well; characters will be in fighting poses and positions. And I'm including mostly every Fanonverse character. Projects I'm giving up on If any of you bothered reading the other blog I made, I'm dumping my unfinished projects here. You can claim it if you want. Grand Theft Fanon Grand Theft Fanon is a 2013 open world action-adventure video game developed by Family Fanon Favorites Games and KM Games, and published by KM Games. Grand Theft Fanon is played from a third-person perspective in an open world environment, allowing the player to interact with the game world at their leisure. The game is set within the fictional city of Nicktropolis, a city that suffers from gang violence, drug-trafficking, prostitution, car crime, arms trafficking, economic deprivation/poverty, and a history of corruption in the NPF also plague certain districts and neighborhoods. The single-player story is told through three player-controlled protagonists whom the player switches between. Qualmishness I really already posted everything about it in the previous Foretaste Sunday blog. The Fanonverse Biorhythm 2 I was making it, but it wasn't turning out as interesting as the first one. Basically, this sequel was about JJam joining some Illuminati-esque secret society who has goals to eliminate previous heroes. Collector and JJam would fight, but a lot of characters would have their own story, specifically John, Collector, Wario, JJam, and Joe. The long ass, not finished story Prologue Assemblages of soldiers stand in unison outside of the White House. Inside, the President is having a conversation with a Caucasian male in a three-piece suit. The man believes the earth itself is hanging by a loose thread as a result of the world's depletion of superpowered beings. The man wishes to continue Bryce McMillions research from 2027, which was burned and destroyed utterly after his incarceration. However, the President thinks antithetically, much to the man's distain. The conversation escalates into an argument and a premeditated gunshot is heard. The gunshot is loud, but the soldiers outside do not respond. The man exits the White House completely unharmed and impassive. The entourage of soldiers escorts him to his limousine, and the chauffeur drives away. Seven years later The opening credits and the opening instrumental, Forbidden Fruit, then play, depicting a montage of events that happened over the course of the years since 2027. John and Erin named their child Joe, Bryce McMillions is murdered in prison, heroes attend MattBoo's and Web's memorial service, Wario is promoted to deputy chief of police, a video recorded by John and Erin shows Joes first steps walking, Nicky becomes a self-sufficient chemist, newspaper flyers divulge that Erin and Nozus were murdered, John is gradually shown becoming insane, Collector becomes an agent for the United States Secret Service, Joe is shown going to school, Bagel becomes a more religious Foodtopian and moves into a house high on the hills of Canada, and lastly, JJam is seen in a two-piece suit entering a government-funded building. The instrumental and montage ends and the film continues from JJam's perspective in present-day 2034. JJam shows the guards his ID and passes through the turnstiles to the elevator. JJam goes to the 69th floor and walks apprehensively to the conference room. There, a plethora of men greet him impassively and welcome him to Superlative Security Consulting, a private military company. JJam is informed of their guidelines and procedures and is then taken to the rooftop of the building to be formally inducted into the organization. There, many men stand around a lit brazier. Using tongs that had been heated in the aforementioned brazier, JJam's left ring finger is branded. All the members then declaim their dogma and welcome JJam. Elsewhere, Collector is summoned to the Pentagon by the President. After arriving in Virginia via private jet, Collector rendezvous with other agents in a limousine convoy, which brings them to the Pentagon offices. After passing through the nerve center, Collector meets the President. The President informs Collector that he is reconstructing Bryce McMillions research from 2027. When Collector questions the Presidents motives, the President promptly changes the subject and ecstatically notifies Collector that he would like him to be the test subject for the experiments. Collector is flattered and accepts the offer smugly. After he leaves, the President is shown looking at a burnt mark on his left finger. The camera then zooms to initiate parallax scrolling, revealing an illuminated, hidden chamber within the President's office. A diminutive, rectangular window divulges the deceased corpse of the preceding president. The song Far Away plays and a brief tableau of the corruption of Nicktropolis is shown, eventually showing the NPF HQ. Investigations At the NPF HQ, Wario had decided to look into the murders of Erin and Nozus, and he subsequently decides to scrutinize the ACS HQ first. Meanwhile, at the abandoned ACS HQ, a despondent John, sitting near the decommissioned ACS Computer, begins to mourn the loss of his wife and friend. As he begins to reminisce, John notices an unfamiliar, spherical apparatus connected to the computer. Probing the peripherals of the device and discovering it's neath, John ascertained that the insignia on the device belonged to Superlative Security Consulting. As John prepared to leave the HQ, Wario had arrived and the two share a brief, rather aloof, greeting. When Wario questions John and finds out their analogous objectives, Wario proposes that he and John work in partnership but John quickly rejects his offer. The two then part their own ways. As Wario examines the HQ, Wario's Song is played. After finding no disclosing evidence, Wario momentarily begins to suspect John as the murderer but hastily rebuffs the thought. Wario then begins to think about Nozus and Erin's adversaries specifically, determined to find a linkage. Wario then considers the three Moirai sisters, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Wario knew they were notorious adversaries of Erin and it would seem rational for them to hold a rancor against Nozus ever since Christmas Eve of '23. Wario leaves the HQ and heads back to his workplace to begin searching the NPF databases for the three women. Unfinished soundtrack below. Category:Blog posts